


It Don't Take a Word

by FagurFiskur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably the best and worst thing that ever happened to Kristen was getting paired up with Siobhan in French. Best, because now she's got the perfect excuse to look at Siobhan's lips. Worst, because with all the looking at Siobhan's lips she's doing, well, she's not learning much french.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Don't Take a Word

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user have-you-seen-my-wings, who asked for a short fic based on the idea of Siobhan being Kristen's first kiss. Title from Kiss the Girl because I am a sap.

Probably the best and worst thing that ever happened to Kristen was getting paired up with Siobhan in French. Best, because now she's got the perfect excuse to look at Siobhan's lips. Worst, because with all the looking at Siobhan's lips she's doing, well, she's not learning much french.

The thing is, and it's kind of embarrassing to admit, Kristen is sixteen years old but she's never kissed anyone before. Not even the tiniest little peck in grade school. She has no idea what it's like to feel another person's lips against her own.

It's not like she hasn't _wanted to_. She's just never had the chance. She thought she might get it last year, when they played truth or dare at Jessica's party, but then Siobhan and Katie were the one who ended up locking lips. Kristen may or may not have moped for days afterwards.

She's never wanted it so badly before, though. Siobhan is so beautiful and she smells so good and her lips look _so soft_.

Of course Siobhan has to go and make it better/worse when she notices how badly Kristen is doing in class.

"How about we go to the library after school?" she suggests. "I could help you with the stuff you're having problems with."

She's smiling that soft smile of hers, and Kristen apparently has no strength of will because even though she knows it's a terrible idea, she still tells Siobhan yes.

They walk to the library together. Siobhan's arms swing slightly as she walks, and the temptation to grab her hand is overwhelming. Instead, Kristen grips the straps on her backpack tightly.

Siobhan finds them a table in a secluded corner. They're surrounded by shelves on all sides, aside from the window facing the local park. It would be almost romantic, if not for the white-haired librarian currently stocking the shelves.

They sit down and get to work, and Kristen tries her best to not get distracted. It almost works, kind of, but then Siobhan will say something in french and Kristen's stomach will do flips, and it will take her five minutes to concentrate enough to do any real work again.

Then Siobhan's knee bumps into hers, and Kristen almost jumps out of her seat. She hastily moves her leg, cheeks burning and skin tingling from the contact.

Two minutes later, Siobhan's knee bumps against hers again. This time, Kristen glances up from her notes. Siobhan is looking at her book, eyes moving rapidly down the page, lips curled in a small smile.

Kristen turns back to her notes, but she can't read a single word. She can barely even see the pages. All she can focus on is Siobhan's knee, _touching hers_. It feels like her entire being is centered around that one small point of contact between them.

She's pulled back to reality by the soft click of heels against parquet flooring. She looks up to see the white-haired librarian walking away, leaving them alone.

"Kris?" she hears Siobhan say quietly.

Kristen turns her head, and then there are lips pressing against hers. She squeals in surprise, her hands flailing as she tries to figure out what to do with them because _Siobhan is kissing her, this is really happening, Siobhan's lips are touching her lips and oh god, they're exactly as soft as they look_.

Then Siobhan pulls away. "I thought he'd never leave."

"Huh?"

Siobhan laughs, and Kristen is suddenly aware of the fact that her mouth is hanging open. She snaps it shut. "The librarian. I was kind of waiting for him to leave."

"Can you do that again?" Kristen blurts. Apparently Siobhan's lips have shut down her brain.

Instead of laughing at her like she well deserves, Siobhan kisses her again. Now that she's expecting it, Kristen can take in every detail of it; how Siobhan smells even better up so close, the way Kristen's skin tickles as she breathes out through her nose, how _unbelievably_ soft and pliant her lips feel.

Kristen also has the chance to kiss her back now and she does, a little clumsy as she's got no idea what she's doing. She must be doing something right, though, because Siobhan makes a small, pleased noise and brings her hand up to cup Kristen's cheek.

They stay like this for what feels like forever, lips softly moving against each other. At some point, Kristen's hands get tangled up in Siobhan's hair, and Siobhan's other hand lands on Kristen's knee, and it's all just so _wonderful_. Kristen's entire body feels warm and tingly and light, like she could just float away if Siobhan wasn't holding her.

Needless to say, they don't get much studying done that afternoon.


End file.
